


K-Pop One-Shots (Reader Inserts)!!

by moonchez



Category: Mamamoo, TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Reader-Insert, Various AUs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 18,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21540058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonchez/pseuds/moonchez
Summary: Reader Inserts for BTS, BlackPink, Twice, & Mamamoo
Relationships: Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa/Reader, Bangtan Boys Ensemble/Reader, Jeon Jungkook/Reader, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Reader, Jung Wheein/Reader, Kim Namjoon | RM/Reader, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Reader, Kim Taehyung | V/Reader, Kim Yongsun | Solar/Reader, Min Yoongi | Suga/Reader, Park Jimin (BTS)/Reader, Park Jisoo | Jihyo/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	1. The Wrong Door (RM x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n knocks on the wrong door

The sound of your feet splashing through rain puddles was all you could hear, besides your heavy breaths and the ongoing traffic in the streets beside you. The steady April rain came pouring down on you, but you didn’t care.

You just had to get away from that house.

Life at home wasn’t the greatest, to say the least. You felt neglected, ignored actually. The only acknowledgment you got from your parents complaining about your almost-perfect test scores in school and your siblings ordering you around like some servant. The only solace you got was at school, where you could do almost whatever you please without any kind of verbal abuse. You would find any excuse to stay out for as long as you can because you knew, from the moment you walked through that door, there was hell to pay.

Finally listening to your screaming legs and burning lungs, you slowed to a steady walk. Due to you just bolting out with no destination, you ended up in a somewhat shady part of the city, with almost no foot traffic and minimum streetlamps. As you scanned the area, you recognized the convenience store on the corner. Your friend Nari lived close by. She was your safe house; thanks to her parents being overseas, she allowed you to stay with her for periods of days up until your parents came looking for you. She had a car, lived close by to all kinds of stores, and was someone you trust with your life.

Regaining your breath, you bolted down the sidewalk and turned into the alleyway entrance to Nari’s apartment building. It was an outdated design; there were ground-leveled units, but also units on higher floors, which were accessed by a flight of stairs on the side of the complex’s exterior. Nari lived in one of the ground-level units, which you never really been grateful for until now. Without another thought, you strolled up to the second door and pounded your fist onto it. Soon after, it swung open, but the person standing there wasn’t Nari.

There stood a tall young man, early twenties, with chestnut hair and doe eyes. He was dressed in a wrinkled t-shirt and ripped jeans. He was rubbing his eye as if he had just woken up from a nap. The look of pure confusion on his face perfectly mirrored the expression on yours. He must’ve been expecting someone else, not a frantic rain-soaked eighteen-year-old.

“Can I help you?” He asked, which was followed by a yawn.

“O-Oh!” Your face flushed as you bowed her head politely. “Forgive me! I mus… must have the wrong address. S-Sorry for bothering you!”

Just as you turned to leave, you suddenly felt dizzy, the world spiraling around you. Your legs soon gave out, causing you to drop to your knees instantly. Before you could properly comprehend what was happening, you crumpled onto the muddy ground, your vision becoming unfocused and fading.

Just before you passed out, you saw the stranger kneeling over you, pulling for his phone as he yelled something to you that you couldn’t quite hear.

**~~~~~**

When you came to, the first thing you noticed was that there was music playing.

Not too loud, but softly in the background. It was some sort of pop song, but you couldn’t pinpoint which or what artist it was from. As your vision returned, you blinked rapidly, trying to clear the fuzzy scene around you.

You were laying in a bed that wasn’t yours, in a room you didn’t remember in the slightest. The window was open and the curtains were pulled aside, allowing the coolness of the night rain come in, making you shudder. There were double doors on the wall across the way from you, allowing you full view of the main area of the house. There, sitting on the couch, with his back to you, was the chestnut-haired stranger you met before you passed out. He seemed to be invested in the variety show playing on the flat screen TV mounted on the wall in front of him, but you couldn’t really tell since the volume was so low.

You tried to lay back down, but your movement made the bed frame squeak, causing you to freeze. The stranger turned, looking behind him. When he noticed that you were awake, his eyes widened as he scrambled to his feet with the grace of a first-time ice skater. Composing himself, he walked up to your bedside, sitting down slowly as to not startle you any more than he already had.

“How are you feeling?” He asked concernedly, looking over your body for any marks or incorrections.

“I feel better.” You rubbed the remaining sleep out of your eye. “I don’t really remember what happened, though? Where am I?”

“You’re in my apartment.” The stranger explained. “After you collapsed, I called for paramedics. They came straight away and helped you as much as they could.” He frowned. “They said you collapsed because you were dehydrated and exhausted from too much physical output.”

That’s when you remembered. You were running like you were trying to escape death. No wonder your chest still kinda hurts.

“I was running.” You murmured. “I was trying to get to my friend’s house as soon as possible.”

“Why?” He questioned. “Were you late for something?”

You looked down at your lap, rubbing your hands together. “Who are you?” You looked up at your ‘savior’ with a confused frown. “I don’t even know you and you helped me without a second thought.”

The stranger blushed embarrassingly, realizing he didn’t know your name either.

“My name is Namjoon.” He introduced himself. “And as to why I helped you?” He shrugged. “It just what I do. I help others whenever I can, even if that means bringing collapsed strangers into my home.”

You couldn’t help but chuckle at Namjoon’s answer. “I can respect that. Also, my name is (Y/N). Thanks for sharing your house with me.” You then smiled sheepishly. “And sorry about the ‘collapsing-in-front-of-you’ part.”

Namjoon laughed, patting you on the shoulder. “Don’t worry about that. I’m just happy to see you’re alright.” He stood up from the bed, holding his hands out to you. “Let’s see if you can walk, okay?”

You hesitantly pulled yourself over so your legs were dangling over the side of the bed. It was then that you realized you were wearing clothes that weren’t yours. The shirt was a size or two bigger and a pair of gray drawstring gym shorts were tied snuggly at her hips. The confusion soon turned to embarrassment as you realized that someone changed your clothes while you were asleep.

“You were sweating profusely,” Namjoon explained, seeing your expression. “So the paramedics changed you into some of my clothes. Your clothes are in the dryer right now, so they should be done soon. Are you able to stand?”

He slowly took your hands in his, pulling you delicately to your feet. Your legs shook and if it wasn’t for Namjoon holding you up, you’d probably have fallen.

“Easy, now.” He murmured. “One step at a time. There’s no rush.”

You concentrated, slowly moving your left foot forward. Once your foot connected to the floor, you moved your right foot. This went on for a few minutes, Namjoon guiding you across the room and then back to where you started.

“I knew you could do it!” Namjoon beamed proudly. “How do you feel?”

You shrugged. “Kinda hungry, actually.”

He chuckled, guiding you to the couch before disappearing into the kitchen. After a few minutes, he came back with a plate of fried chicken that seemed to be reheated.

“Sorry if you don’t like fried chicken.” He smiled apologetically. “It’s the only thing I have that’s not too heavy on the stomach.”

You smiled graciously. “I love fried chicken. Thank you.”

You ate that fried chicken as if it was your first meal in years. Namjoon tried to get you to slow down in case you choked but you didn’t listen to him. In a matter of minutes, the chicken was gone and your stomach was full.

“Happy?” Namjoon asked, chuckling when you nodded happily. “Well, it’s kinda getting late, so you should get home. Where do you live? I’ll take you.”

You stiffened. You couldn’t tell him why you’ve been running. He’d probably brush you off like some spoiled teenager.

“Actually,” You looked at him with pleading eyes. “Can I stay here tonight? I swear I’ll leave in the morning and won’t give you any more trouble.”

Namjoon frowned. He looked away from you, rubbing his finger over his chin, thinking.

“Is home really that bad for you?” He asked you, not looking at you.

You felt a lump form in your throat. Your eyes started to water but you blinked them away.

“Y… Yeah.” You responded. “Yeah, it is.”

Namjoon hummed deeply. After a few moments, he stood up.

“I can sleep out here and you can have the bed tonight.” He proposed with a smile.

You shake your head, also standing up. “No, I can’t take your bed. I can sleep out here-”

“Nonsense.” He cut you off. “You’re my guest and I want you to have as much comfort as you need while you’re recovering.”

You opened your mouth but closed it again, nodding.

“Now then,” He walked up to his TV and kneeled below it, rummaging in the cubbies. After a bit, he pulled out a Nintendo Switch with a mischievous gleam in his eyes. “Wanna play some games?”

And let’s just say, you made a new friend and gaming rival that night.


	2. The Radio DJ (Suga x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your boyfriend is the college's radio DJ and he's being passive-aggressive.

“This next song goes out to (Y/N), who has been blowing me off for the past four days to go hang out with some dude from our English lecture.”

You almost burst out laughing when ‘How Long’ by Charlie Puth started to play over the radio speakers.

This was one of the ‘perks’ of having your college’s radio station’s only DJ as your boyfriend.

Since Yoongi started his part-time job, you barely got to see him outside of the three classes you had together. For the first six months, you’d tag along with him to the station any time you weren’t in class or sleeping in your dorm. But as midterms came closer and closer, your visits stopped. Yoongi wouldn’t admit he missed your presence or how you would jump on the air any time he’d let you. He wasn’t going to admit he missed how you would press him about his eating and sleeping habits in between songs and call-in requests. There are many things about you spending time with him at the station that he missed. But now that midterms were over, there were no excuses to why you haven’t been coming back to the station.

Having enough of Yoongi’s passive-aggressive song dedication, you called the station’s number, knowing damn well they still took call-in song requests. The line seemed to be busy, so you tried again. And again. And again.

‘Damn,’ You thought. ‘How many people are sending in requests?’

After the fourth attempt, you heard a click and then,

“Hey there,” Yoongi’s chill but chirpy ‘radio voice’ greeted you. “You’re on the air, you lucky listener. What’s your request?”

You smirked. Now was the opportunity of revenge.

“This is the girl the last song was dedicated to.” You stated, beginning your rant. “First of all, I’m not blowing you off.  _ You’re _ the one who’s been spending every waking moment in the radio station when I try to make plans. Second, that guy in English and I hung out  _ once _ so don’t be pulling that shit with me. And lastly, before you go throwing me under your bus of ‘boo-hoo self-pity, remember that I know  _ every _ embarrassing thing about you and I can end your reputation with just one text message.” Your voice then turned to a sweeter tone. “I’d like to request the song ‘Sunday Morning’ by Maroon 5 for my best friend Ahn Hyejin, who’s been having a tough time lately.” And with that, you hung up.

Yoongi sat frozen in the DJ chair. He wasn’t expecting that kind of response from you. He was expecting you to burst into the station, question his actions, and maybe confess you’re utter loyalty and love for him. But, it seems Yoongi doesn’t have you all figured out like he thought. After a few more moments of silence, he snapped out of his trance, sitting straight and clearing his throat.

“Thank you for the request, listener.” He spoke into the mic in his normal deadpan voice. “This one goes out to Ahn Hyejin. Hope this makes your day better.” Then, he turned on the requested song and took off his headphones, sitting back in his chair.

**~~~~~**

Yoongi walked into the dorm a quarter past nine. He tossed his keys onto the counter and hung his jacket up in his wardrobe. It had been a long day for him, mentally.

After your little ‘request’ was broadcasted all over campus, you both were confronted by friends and strangers about either or not you and Yoongi were still together. You openly said you two were still dating but Yoongi would just ignore the questions and keep walking. When you two had your shared classes, you said nothing to each other, just sat together in tense silence. It was weird not talking to each other, but you didn’t know what to say.

Young shuffled into your shared bedroom and was going to flop onto his bed, if it wasn’t for you sitting cross-legged on top of it.

“I’ve been expecting you.” You said in a low voice.

Young blinked. “What are you doing?”

You shrugged. “Waiting for my boyfriend to come home.” You laid back, stretching out on his bed like a dog. “How was your day?”

The white-haired boy knitted his eyebrows together. “Get off my bed, (Y/N).”

You shake your head. “Nah. I like it here. It’s nice and warm.”

“(Y/N).”

“Nope.”

“ _ (Y/N) _ .”

“Nuh-uh.”

“(Y/N)~”

“Not gonna happen.”

“Fine, you asked for it.”

And before you could respond, Yoongi crawled on top of you, trapping you between his arms and legs. You were stiff and shocked that this passive and lazy guy would be so forward, especially to you, his girlfriend. Before any words could leave your lips, Yoongi dropped, laying his body on top of you and burying his face in your neck.

“Y-Yoongi!” You squeaked in surprise. “You’re gonna crush me!”

“I’m not  _ that _ heavy, (Y/N).” His deadpan voice grumbled into your neck, making your face flush red.

You snorted, running a hand through his snowy hair and laying back, wrapping your other arm and legs around his body. Because of the warmth coming from his body, you quickly fell asleep, Yoongi going stiff and quiet soon after.

**~~~~~**

When you woke up the next morning, you were engulfed in a familiar scent. The smell of musk and spearmint wafted around you and you snuggled closet to the source.

“(Y/N).” You heard a low soft voice calling your name.

You groaned, not wanting to wake up.

“Hey, get up.” You felt someone shaking you.

You growled, locking your arms together around your heat source.

“(Y/N)!”

You felt fingers being poked against your sides, causing you to jump back. But due to you jumping back too far, you fell off the bed.

You heard low chuckles from the second person in the bed. You sat up, rubbing your probably-bruised back. When you turned to glare at the guy, your face turned red.

Staring down at you, smiling tiredly with wild bedhead, was Min Yoongi.

“Good morning, beautiful.” He said in his hoarse voice that somehow became deeper than it already was.

“H… Hey.” You stammered, standing up and smoothing out your wrinkled hoodie. “I- The- Uhh- You-”

Yoongi chuckled. “Come here.” He took your wrist and pulled you back into the bed.

“But, I have class…!” You half-heartedly retaliated but still got into the bed.

“It’s Saturday, (Y/N).” He hummed, wrapping his arms around you. “I know damn well you don’t have classes on weekends.”

You groaned, shuffling so you could get more comfortable.

“Are you still mad at me?” Yoongi pressed you, running his fingers through your messy hair.

You thought for a second before shaking your head, smiling. “I think you learned your lesson.”

He scoffed, tugging at your locks. “You embarrassed me in front of the entire broadcast!”

You laughed. “At least I didn’t humiliate you in front of the entire school.”

“Whatever, you weirdo.” He buried his face into your scalp. “You’re lucky I still love you.”

Your smile widened, burying your face into his neck. “I love you too, Suga.”


	3. Supermarket Hero (Jin x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You run into your toxic ex at the store and a stranger comes to your rescue

It was a normal Tuesday afternoon. You had decided to go out and get groceries since you noticed your fridge and pantry were looking a little bare. It was the same store you always went to, so it was only a matter of time before someone recognized you.

What you weren’t hoping for was Jooseok being the one to recognize you.

You were engrossed in comparing the prices of two brands of canned chili when the man in question approached you.

“(Y/N)?”

His voice made you jump in sheer surprise as you whipped your head around to see who was talking to you. But when you saw it was Jooseok, you felt your heart sank.

You and Jooseok had dated for some time in the past but ended on bad terms. It wasn’t over something dumb like hogging the blankets or leaving dishes in the sink. You broke up with him because he was a controlling and manipulative piece of shit. He would force you to stay home and always questioned your loyalty. He wanted to own you (he actually said that to you once) and you couldn’t understand why you were dating him in the first place.

So, your current meeting in the store was the first time you’ve seen him in about three months. And you still feared him and his motives.

“Jooseok!” You forced a smile and faked being happy. “Gosh, I haven’t seen you in a while. How have you been?”

Jooseok smiled in a way that made your skin crawl. “I’ve been good. Been here and there. How about you?”

“Oh, I’ve been getting by. Just came to get some groceries, you know?”

Your ex nodded, eyeing your body and the shopping cart standing next to you. “I can see that. Need some help carrying that home? I remember you live close by.”

Sirens started to go off in your head. You forgot how many times Jooseok stayed at your apartment while you two were dating, so the thought of him knowing where you lived terrified you.

“That’s alright, Jooseok.” You waved him off. “I can do it. I’m a tough girl and a few bags won’t stop me.”

“Oh please, (Y/N). I insist~” Jooseok cooed, taking a step toward you.

“What are you-”

“Ahem.”

The sound of a third person clearing their throat made both you and Jooseok turn your heads toward the sound.

There stood a young man, tall and lean. He had side-parted blonde hair, brown eyes, and was dressed in a t-shirt with jeans and converse. He had a loaf of bread in one hand and a jug of milk in the other. He looked to be glaring toward Jooseok as he leaned his body toward you as if to say ‘I’m with her’.

“Can I help you, pal?” Jooseok spoke in an irritated tone, obviously annoyed that you two weren’t alone anymore.

The stranger cokes an eyebrow. “I want to know why you’re so close to my girlfriend.”

Both you and Jooseok blinked in confusion.

Jooseok then scoffed, a smug smirk on his lips. “She’s not your girlfriend, dude.”

The blonde strolled up to you, tossed the loaf of bread in your cart, and placed his now empty hand on your hip. Thankfully, you didn’t jump, or else that would’ve given the facade away.

Jooseok set his eyes on you with an expectant look. “So, (Y/N). You went and got yourself a new boy?”

You traded your confused stare for a faked look of relief and happiness. You then hooked your arms around the stranger’s torso.

“Yeah!” You chirped enthusiastically. “This is my boy… Jin…?”

The stranger, Jin, squeezed your hip in confirmation. You felt the uncertainty in your posture melt away.

Jooseok didn’t seem to buy it. He wasn’t convinced.

“So, what’s up?” Jin questioned Jooseok. “How do you know about (Y/N)?”

Jooseok looked genuinely insulted. “She didn’t tell you about me? (Y/N), I’m hurt.”

You faked an innocent look and shrugged. “You just never came up in conversation.”

Jooseok growled softly, but Jin seemed to hear it since he pulled you closer to his side.

“Well, we used to date. But, (Y/N) broke up with me unexpectedly.” He shrugged. “I guess I’m just not the right guy for her.”

The pretend empathy in his tone made your blood boil but you didn’t show it.

“Yeah,  _ I _ am,” Jin said confidently. “As you can see, she’s happy with me. So, would you be so kind as to never bother us again?”

Jooseok scoffed again, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

“See you around, (Y/N)~” He purred, winking at you as he turned and walked away.

As soon as he walked out of the aisle, Jin dropped his hand and let out a long breath.

“Sorry,” He chuckled nervously. “I saw you looked scared of him so I just, you know, inserted myself into the situation.”

You felt your cheeks heat up. Because of Jooseok, you had distant yourself from men. You weren’t against men, you just wanted to take a break from dating and focus on yourself. But here you were, at the mercy of a selfless young man you came to your aid, even though you didn’t even know his name.

“How did you manage to guess my name?” Jin said, chuckling. “That’s a miracle!”

You chuckled, flustered. “I just took a wild guess.” You then looked up at him. “Thank you, honestly. I was afraid he was going to hurt me since we were all alone. How can I repay you?”

Jin thought for a moment before smiling. “How about allowing me to walk you home? And maybe getting dinner sometime?”

You smiled, nodding. “I’d be more than happy to.” That’s when you noticed he was still holding the jug of milk. “You should also let me buy your groceries, too.”

And with that, sparked a new connection you won't forget.

I guess you could thank Jooseok for one good thing.


	4. Walmart Trip (Jungkook x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your roommate woke you up for snacks

“Pssst! (Y/N)~”

You were pulled out of your blissful slumber by your roommate gently nudging you awake while whisper-yelling your name over and over.

“Jungkook, there must be a burglar in the apartment for you to be waking me up.” You growled in your deep sleep-deprived voice as you slowly turned over to glare daggers into said boy.

Jungkook, who had taken the intelligent choice to stay up until one in the morning gaming, smiled innocently at you, which pissed you off even more.

“We’re out of chips and ramen.” He stated simply, his smile never faltering. “And I can’t get in touch with the hyungs to take me to the store.”

“Kook, you have your license.” You stated as you flipped back over, hoping to get right back to sleep.

“Noona, I told you that Taehyung took my car for the weekend.” He started nudging your back again with his hands. “Besides, I got my license suspended because of you, remember?”

“Alright, you lying little prick.” You sat up, irritated that he was blaming this on you. “First of all, you didn’t have to come to get me from that party. Any of your hyungs could’ve come and gotten me.”

Jungkook rolled his eyes, smirking smugly, but you continued.

“Second, it’s your dumbass fault to give Tae your car. So, if you’re trying to guilt-trip me into taking you to the store, you’re wasting your breath.” And with that, you laid back down without another word.

“I’ll let you ride in the cart.” Jungkook simply stated after a few moments of silence.

That was when your eyes shot open.

**~~~~~**

“I can’t believe you talked me into doing this.” You groaned for the third time since you pulled out of the complex’s parking lot.

“You could’ve just given me your keys,” Jungkook stated with a shrug.

You glared tiredly at the boy. “And allow you to wreak havoc in Nemo? I think the fuck not.”

He blinked. “You named your car Nemo? Why?”

“The same reason you named yours ‘baby girl’; for shits and giggles.”

You pulled into the Walmart parking lot with a huff. As you turned off the car, you held Jungkook back by his sleeve.

“Remember,” You hissed. “I get to sit in the cart.”

Jungkook waved you off. “Yeah, yeah, yeah. I didn’t forget.”

You both piled out of your car and strolled into the store. Since it was one in the morning, almost no one was there, besides the night-shift staff, druggies, rebellious teenagers, and hungover idiots. Jungkook retrieved a shopping cart and you quickly climbed into the basket, a smug look of victory on your face as the staff and other patrons looked at you quizzingly.

“Alright,” You pulled up your phone. “We need chips and ramen. Nothing else.” You sent a glare over your shoulder. “Nothing more.”

Jungkook rolled his eyes. “I know, (Y/N). Why else are we here?”

“Just making sure you understand, Kookie.”

**~~~~~**

“You idiot.” You sat back in the driver’s seat. “I said we only needed chips and ramen!”

“We got chips and ramen!” Jungkook defended himself. “…I just wanted to go through the clearance section of the bakery.”

“So you made me buy twenty bucks worth of baked goods?!” You slammed your hands on the steering wheel, glaring at your roommate.

Jungkook chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. “I’ll share it with you?”

“Since I bought it, I’m eating it all.” You stated simply as you turned on the car. “You’re lucky I’m even letting you eat the chips and ramen.”

And for the rest of the drive home, Jungkook sat and pouted in the passenger seat, already regretting waking you up just to get snacks.


	5. The Guy in the Hallway (V x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find your neighbor sleeping in the hallway because of his roommate. You decided to help him out.

It wasn’t uncommon for you to be awake at two in the morning. You were just a nocturnal person who enjoyed her computer and bed more than the next guy. Since you started taking online college classes, you really didn’t leave your apartment every day, only just once or twice a week to get groceries or hang out with your small group of friends.

You were somewhat friendly with the two young guys living next door. You spoke with them enough to know their names and what they did for money; Taehyung (the younger but taller of the two) worked as a sales associate at the Gucci store in the mall, while Jimin (the oldest but shortest of the two) was a trust fund baby who went to a performing arts school for professional dance. You also knew Jimin had a fiancée, who he liked to have around a lot, especially in the late hours of the night. You’ve never seen her in person, but from what Taehyung has told you, she must have a lower half made of steel or something, if you know what I mean.

Nonetheless, the muffled sound of thumping and loud music next door was enough for you to know exactly what was happening on the other side of the wall. You hated the fact that Jimin’s room shared the same wall as your living room, which was awkward when you had friends over in the early morning hours. Thankfully, today was not one of those days.

Today was just another lonely night where you were craving specific snacks and you know exactly which convenience store sold them. You had pulled on a hoodie and jeans and grabbed your wallet and keys when the sounds next door peaked in volume. You felt terrible for Taehyung, but you couldn’t wrap your head around just how he managed to sleep through it. You’re certain you’re gonna have trouble sleeping later, but that’s in the distant future (hopefully when they’re finished).

You had just stepped out of your apartment when you noticed something- no, someone- curled up in a ball on the hallway floor. If it wasn’t for the unmissable gray hair, you would’ve thought it was just some drunk or beggar.

“Tae?” You nudged his head lightly with your foot. “You okay, dude?”

Taehyung pulled his head out of the fold of his elbow and looked up at you tiredly. From the red markings on his face from his elbow, you suspected he had been out there since Jimin and his fiancée began their ‘adventure’.

“Good evening, (Y/N)-ssi.” He yawned halfway through his greeting. “I’m just trying to get some sleep without disturbing Jimin.”

You frowned. You couldn’t just leave him lying in the hallway without a pillow or blanket. It was slowly growing colder outside and the last thing you wanted was Taehyung freezing to death because Jimin wanted to have some fun.

“Get up, Tae.” You walked around him and grabbed his hands, pulling him to his feet. “You’re coming with me.”

Taehyung was surely confused, but exhaustion overpowered any other expression. He just nodded sleepily, struggling to walk as you pulled him down the hallway toward the elevator.

“Where are we going?” The sleepy boy asked in between yawns.

“To get some snacks.” You responded, taking his hand in yours, squeezing it. “And afterward, you can stay with me for the night.”

Taehyung just nodded, leaning against the wall as the elevator moved. After you get to the ground floor, you practically dragged Taehyung out of the lobby and out into the crisp early summer morning.

Even though it was late August and also two in the morning, it was nice and cool. Almost perfect weather for your taste. You wished the day was like this, instead of blistering heat for twelve hours straight. Your air conditioning bill wouldn’t be so high either.

After you and Taehyung reached the convenience store, you noticed how he had been practically leaning on you to maintain his pace. You really felt bad for him.

“I’ll get you something too, Tae.” You smiled as you led him into the store. “Did you eat?”

Taehyung yawned and shook his head. “Not since six or seven.”

You nodded. As you collected your snacks, you got a 32-ounce soda for yourself and a small cup of coffee for Taehyung. And with that, you paid and led Taehyung out of the store and back to your apartment.

**~~~~~**

“Why?”

You looked away from your desktop and toward the couch right next to your desk. There, Taehyung laid, a couple pillows tucked under his head and a big fleece blanket engulfing his tall frame.

“‘Why’ what, Taehyung?” You asked as you pulled your headphones down around your neck.

He sat up, turning to look at you with his blood-shot eyes.

“Why are you so kind to me?” He asked. “We don’t really know each other, and yet you show such a worry for me.”

You pulled off your headphones and came to sit on the couch with him.

“I know a lot of things about you, Kim Taehyung.” You said, leaning against his frame for support.

“Like what?” He nudged your cheek with his nose.

“Well,” You reached your hand up to play with his hair. “Your hair is really soft.” You turned and looked at his face. “You have one monolid and a double-lid.” You poke his chest. “You’re almost six feet tall and like shorter girls.”

Taehyung let out a soft sound that sounded almost like a groan. “I never said that.”

You winked at him. “I can tell by the girls you told me you used to date.”

Before he could argue, he yawned, slowly laying back down. As you started to get up, Taehyung grabbed your arm.

“Can I hold you?” He blushed and looked away. “I have this thing… I… I need to hug something when I sleep…”

Your face turned pink but you smiled, pulling off your hoodie and laying down with him. He threw the blanket over your legs and wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you close, so your back was pressed against his chest.

“Goodnight, Tae.” You whispered into the quiet apartment.

“Goodnight, (Y/N).”

And with that, you both fell asleep peacefully for once. And let’s just say, Taehyung likes to sleep in your apartment more often now.


	6. Holding Cell (Jungkook x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You end up in jail after a girl's night.

How the hell did you get in this situation?

Well, it started off as a normal Saturday night with you going out with a bunch of your girlfriends to a nightclub that was serving three dollar drinks until midnight. You weren’t a major party animal, but it was nice to dance the stress of the fleeting week away while downing some fruity cocktails. At about one o'clock, the club started closing and you (along with your clearly drunk friends) stumbled out of the club and into the car. You were the only coherent passenger but didn’t realize the drunkest friend was driving until the magical sound of a police siren reached your ears. Once the officer realized that you all were drunk, he called for backup and all five of you were loaded into cop cars and taken to the station. Once there, each girl phoned for either their boyfriends or siblings to come bail them out. Because you were living that single life and your family lived in a city five hours outside of Seoul, you had no one to call. The only person that came to mind was Hoseok, the cute dance instructor that lived in the apartment next to yours, but you couldn’t remember his number in your slightly-buzzed state.

So, while all your friends were getting bailed out, you were stuck in the holding cell with no hope of being rescued until your release in the morning.

As you laid down on the metal bench, you hear the front door of the station swing open, making you cringe from the loud noise. Footsteps made their way to the cell door, followed by the jingle of keys as the door opened and your new cellmate was thrown in. You didn’t move your arm away from your eyes when footsteps came closer to you. Nor did you stir when a finger lightly tapped on your folded knee.

“Can I help you?” You grumbled, not bothering to look at the visitor.

“Can you move your leg so I can sit down?” The voice that answered was of a young male, the tone sounding nervous and unsure. Maybe he was a first-time dealer who got busted?

You slowly pushed yourself up into a sitting position, making room for the boy to sit down. Turning, you got a good look at your cellmate.

He was a young guy, about early twenties. He had shaggy brown hair, a rounded face, doe eyes, and a tall and lean body. He was dressed in a baggy hoodie, shredded jeans, and Timberlands.

“So,” You leaned back, your head resting against the cement wall. “What ‘you in for?”

The boy chuckled before rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. “It’s kinda… an unbelievable story. You’d probably won’t believe me.”

You shrugged. “Amuse me, kid. I got all the time in the world.”

“Well,” he fiddled with his thumbs. “I went to a pet store with some close friends. We were just browsing, looking at all the pets and just having a good time. But, then my friend Taehyung, he dared me twenty bucks to sneak a puppy under my shirt and leave without getting caught…”

You bit back your laughter. “Don’t tell me you did…?”

He nodded, blushing embarrassingly. “I almost made it to the door when the puppy started barking. That was when the staff saw the oats all over me and called the cops.” He sat back with a groan. “And now I’m here.”

“Damn.” The word left your lips without a thought. “You got busted for grand theft dog.”

He whipped his head to look at you with a face of disbelief. You two stared at each other for a few heartbeats before bursting into laughter that made your eyes water and ribs hurt. The laughter echoed into the main lobby, which made an officer come in and tell you two to be quiet.

“So,” The boy turned to you as the officer walked out of the room. “What are you in for?”

You blushed, realizing how stupid your situation was compared to your cellmate. All you got busted for was being in a car with a drunk driver while he got arrested for trying to steal a dog for twenty bucks.

“From how you’re dressed,” His eyes scanned your skin tight red dress and scuffed black heels. “You probably got busted for trying to break some girl’s nose at the club, huh?”

You let out a laugh. “I can’t even open a bottle of water without assistance. What makes you think I can break someone’s nose?”

He shrugged. “Alcohol can give you strength, I guess. Why else do drunk people get into fights?”

You nodded, seeing where he was coming from. “Well, I didn’t break some girl’s nose. I was in a car with a drunk driver.”

“You don’t seem drunk to me.”

“Buzzed is a better word for me. My friend who was driving, she was hammered. I was too busy trying to keep the other girls in their seats to see that we were swerving. I realized it too late, though. So now I’m here.”

“But where are your friends?”

You slouched, irritated. “They have parents and siblings and boyfriends to come bail them out. My family lives all the way in Busan while I’m the only kid to move to Seoul.”

He raised an eyebrow. “You’re from Busan? So am I!”

You chuckled at his enthusiasm. “You got a name, dude?”

The boy blushed, realizing he didn’t introduce himself.

“Jungkook.” He answered, holding his hand out. “And you are?”

You took his hand and shook it briefly. “(Y/N). Pleasure.”

After you drop Jungkook’s hand, you both sat back, staring at the wall across the room through the cell bars. You let out a huff of defeat.

“I better call Hoseok if I don’t want to sleep here tonight.” You said, mainly to yourself.

“Jung Hoseok?” Jungkook piped up.

You looked at him with surprise. “You know Hobi?”

He smiled. “He’s one of my hyungs. We’re good friends.” That was when his eyes widened. “Now that I think about it, he did mention your name once. You’re his neighbor, right?”

You blushed, flattered that Hoseok spoke about you to others. “Yeah. That’s me.”

Jungkook smiled in a way that reminded you of your bubbly little nephew. “He said you treat him well and look after his dog when he’s not home. Anyone who’s friends with my hyungs is a friend of mine!”

You grinned. “You’re such a sweet kid, Jungkook.” You then stood, shivering when your bare feet touched the cold concrete floor.

“Hey-yo, officer!” You yelled out into the empty room. “Can I make my phone call now?”

Just then, a young man with blonde hair and a police officer’s uniform stepped in, a tired expression on his face. You immediately noticed how handsome he was when he walked in.

He handed you a cell phone through the bars. “Here.” He grumbled. “The payphones aren’t working so you’re gonna have to use my cell.”

“Seokjin?” Jungkook stood, his eyebrows risen.

The officer looked behind you and grinned. “Jungkookie! I haven’t seen you in a while. How’d you get here?”

You snorted. “He tried to steal a dog.” You then turned to Jungkook. “Do you know Hoseok’s number?”

After giving you the number, Jungkook continued chatting with Seokjin, explaining what happened and then being scolded by the older male.

You proceeded to call Hoseok and asked him to come bail you out, which he happily did once you mentioned Jungkook being with you. After that, you returned the phone to Seokjin and sat back on the bench.

“So, did you get wrapped into ‘Kook’s dog-stealing?” Seokjin asked you with a cocked eyebrow.

You giggled but shook your head. “I’m here because my driver was too drunk. Now, I’m just waiting for my Prince Charming to come rescue me.”

Seokjin frowned, his eyes shifting between you and Jungkook before nodding and walking out of the room, mumbling to himself.

“So,” You looked up and saw Jungkook teetering on his heels, fiddling with his hands. “I had fun talking to you. You seem really cool.”

You smiled. “You too, Jungkook.”

“And,” he stammered. “I wanted to… to… umm- So do you… like… You don’t have to but-”

“You wanna hang out again sometime?” You asked, reading the boy’s mind with a smirk.

Jungkook’s face bloomed red. “O-Only if you want to, that is.”

You giggled. “Sure, dude. I’d like that.”

“Hey, guys!”

You and Jungkook turned to see Hoseok standing in front of the cell, smiling as an officer unlocked the cell and motioned for you two to exit. After doing that, you slipped on your heels as Hoseok paid bail and leading you and Jungkook out to his car.

“I expected this from Kookie, but never from you, (Y/N)!” Hoseok teased you in a scolding parent voice. “How could you do this to me?”

You rolled your eyes. “This is the last time I’m going out to drink with those girls. Can you believe they just left me there?”

Hoseok snickered as he drove down the street. “You both are staying the night and my place.” He looked in the rear-view mirror. “Then I’ll take you home in the morning, okay Jungkook?”

Jungkook nodded, already dozing off in the backseat.

“So, (Y/N)-” He turned and saw you were out cold, slumped in the passenger seat and steadily breathing.

Hoseok let out a deep sigh as he focused on the dark road ahead.

“This has been an interesting Saturday night.” He mumbled to himself.


	7. Breakups & Packages (Jin x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You haven't seen your neighbor in a while.

You haven’t seen your neighbor in a while.

When you first moved into your current apartment, the only person who came to greet you was your next-door neighbor, a tall and very handsome young teacher named Kim Seokjin. He was sweet, funny, and even volunteered to help carry your boxes to your unit. Afterward, you got to know each other over a pizza and just spent the rest of the night sharing stories and laughs.

But now, you barely hear a breath from Jin anymore.

It’s been about six months since you moved in, but you felt like you’ve known Jin your whole life. You both had so much in common and became fast friends. He’d even come and pick you up from your college after he got off work at the elementary school. He became the older brother you never had and you were ever grateful for him.

You knew he was seeing some girl for a while. You’ve met her a couple of times; a slim beauty who worked in an office building. You saw how Jin looked at her with such fondness and love, and it made you happy that he found someone who made him happy. You thought they were going to last for a very long time.

But, when Jin stopped coming out of his unit, when he stopped answering his phone when even his friends started calling you to see where he was, that’s when you became worried.

You thought he and his girlfriend went on vacation the first two weeks, but he would have told you. Now that it’s been almost a month without a word from Jin, you decided to call his girlfriend.

Putting the phone up to your ear, you felt a feeling of uneasiness form in the bottom of your stomach. Something must be wrong. You were starting to get scared. Maybe you were over-thinking this whole thing? You shouldn’t be so worried, should you? Oh God, why were you shaking so bad?

“Hello?” The familiar voice of Jin’s girlfriend reached your ear, giving you some relief.

“Hey, Minseo!” You forced a cheery tone to mask your fear. “Have you heard from Jin in the past few days? Is he there with you?”

You could make out muffled speech in the background but Minseo’s voice masked it.

“Not since we broke up.” She responded. “If that’s all you needed, I have to-”

“You broke up with Jin?” You cut her off with a question of shock and disbelief.

“Yes, I did.” She answered plainly as if it wasn’t a matter of shattering a man’s heart.

“Why?” The question left your lips without much thought.

“Because,” You could hear the smirk in her voice. “He just isn’t my type.”

“Liar.” Your voice was cold as stone. “That’s not the truth.”

“Oh, but it is, dear (Y/N).” Minseo mused.

“That man loved you.” You seethed into the phone. “He gave you everything. Hell, he would have given you the shirt off his back if he had to! He made sure you were happy and loved. He treated you like a queen, for fuck’s sake!”

“Are you finished?” Minseo asked, her voice holding boredom and slight annoyance.

“I could go on.” You answered. “But you’re not worth the breath.”

“Ouch.” She said sarcastically. “That really hurt my feelings. But anyway, I guess I’ll tell you the real reason I left him.”

You said nothing, urging her to continue.

“I dumped him because he kept talking about you.” She explained. “All he would talk about was how great you were, how you were such a good friend, and all this bullshit that made me sick. I mean, how would you feel if your boyfriend started talking about some other girl?”

You bit your lip, staying quiet.

“Well, now I’m long gone. Already got a new guy, actually. He treats me like I’m the only girl he knows. Exactly what I want.”

“Good for you.” You said in a hard voice.

“And now, you can have Jin all to yourself.” She giggled. “Well, bon voyage!” And with that, she hung up.

You shoved your phone into your pocket and stormed through your apartment, grabbing all your candy and Jin’s favorite movies before bursting out through the front door.

“…and you can just sign right here.”

You turned and saw Jin, messy-haired and wrapped in a blanket, and some delivery man, holding a package. Jin was in the midst of signing for the package when you made your entrance and gain both of their attention. Jin’s eyes seemed to shine when he saw you.

“Oh, hi.” You breathed out, smiling embarrassingly as you closed your apartment door with your foot. “Didn’t see you there.”

“Hey, (Y/N).” Jin’s voice was gravelly and hoarse. “How have you been?”

“Good, good.” You shrugged. “But, I’ve been worrying about you.”

Jin signed the forms and took the package from the delivery man. “Have you now?”

“Yeah, I have.” You started to walk closer and talk faster as Jin turned to disappear back into his apartment. “I wanted to come to see you-”

“Maybe some other time, (Y/N).” Jin placed the package near his door and proceeded to turn back to you, smiling sadly. “I’ll see you later, yeah?”

“But I really think I should-”

“No, that’s not necessary, (Y/N).”

“But, Jin, you really should-”

“Goodbye, (Y/N).”

“I know about what happened.” You practically yelled, making Jin freeze. “I’m sorry, but I do. I called her and she told me. I was just so worried about you and didn’t know if you were still alive or-”

“Get inside, (Y/N).” Jin stated, his voice clear but low.

You gulped, but slowly moved passed the taller male and entered the dark apartment. All the curtains were drawn and soft music was playing from somewhere in the unit. There were no lights and you could make out a pile of blankets and pillows on the couch.

“What did she tell you?” Jin asked, from behind you.

“Everything.” You breathed.

He hummed in answer. Then, there were four heartbeats of silence before you heard him shuffled up closer to you. You could hear his breathing but didn’t move.

“So… you know?” He whispered.

“She wasn’t being clear in her explanation.” You responded, turning to the dining table and putting all the candy and movies there. “She just told me that-”

You were cut off by Jin pressing you against the table, his arms trapping you. He towered over you, his eyes boring into you as his hands pressed into the table. You could hear his deep breaths and noticed how his brown eyes were smoldering and glowing in the darkness.

“Jin…” Your voice trailed off.

“How can you be so blind, (Y/N)?” His voice came out in a groan. “How couldn’t you see how much I love you?”

You didn’t say anything, only stared deeply into those eyes. You were told you could be as dense as a rock when it came to people’s emotions. You never had luck in love because you were so oblivious to boys who showed interest. No wonder your mom worried about your love life.

“I’m sorry.” You whispered. “I’ve been told I can be quite dense.”

The corner of Jin’s lips quirked up slightly. One of his hands came up and cupped your cheek, thumbing the skin slowly.

“Say it.” Jin mumbled.

You blinked. “Say what?”

He groaned, pressing his forehead to yours. “Say that you love me.”

You took a deep breath. You did love Jin, but you’ve never been good with words. Hell, you denied loving him up until he stopped talking to you. You didn’t know how much you loved him up until you were yelling at Minseo.

To be honest, it killed you on the inside to see them together. You wanted to pull them apart. You wanted to take her place in his arms. But, you’d never admit you were happy they broke up. You still hated her for breaking his heart.

Or did he break his own heart by trying to love her?

“I love you.” You finally said after an eternity of silence between you. “I love you, Jin. I love you so much.”

Jin let out a sigh of relief before he cupped your face with both hands and pressed his mouth to yours in a feverish kiss, which you responded to immediately. Jin pulled you up so that you were sitting on the table and he was standing in between your legs. While your fingers tangled in his hair, his hands slid down your sides frantically, as if you’d disappear once he stopped touching you.

The need for oxygen became unbearable after a few minutes, so you separated. You both were panting and seemed delirious from the kiss. Without a moment to spare, Jin buried his face in the crook of your neck, making you wrap your legs and arms around him.

“I love you, (Y/N).” Jin spoke, his voice muffled from your skin.

“I love you too, Jinnie.” You then realized something. “But, you should really take a shower.”


	8. The Truth (J-Hope x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your friends try to take control of your dating life

“Well, what about Jimin?”

You looked up from your phone to stare at Hyejin, your best friend since middle school.

“Hwasa, I know you’re trying to help, and I really appreciate you for that,” You took her hands in yours, squeezing lightly. “But, I just don’t want to date anyone right now.”

Hyejin narrowed her eyes. “That’s been your excuse since high school, (Y/N).”

You smiled, sitting back in your seat. “And I’m sticking to it.”

Just then, your phone went off, making you pick it up to see who texted you. You instantly smiled when you saw who it was.

“Hoseok?” Hyejin guessed instantly, swirling her drink’s straw lazily. “You’ve been texting him all day.”

You glance up at the girl across the table. “What’s wrong with that? I text you all day and you don’t complain.”

Hyejin shrugged. “I don’t mind having your attention. It’s just…” She leaned forward. “Aren’t you a little interested in Hoseok?”

“Of course I am.” You retorted. “He is my friend, after all.”

Just then, a young woman burst into the cafe, out of breath and disheveled. She scanned the area before landing on your table. She then collapsed into the empty chair next to Hyejin, which made you and her giggle.

“It’s nice for you to join us, Wheein.” You said with a chuckle.

The blonde let out a huff before sitting up and ordering a coffee.

“I missed my bus.” She said with a sad sigh. “I had to jog all the way here from my meeting!”

“Well, you didn’t miss much.” Hyejin shifted her eyes to you. “(Y/N) still refuses to date.”

Wheein’s eyes widened. “Really? Still? Why not?”

You groaned, leaning back in your chair. “I haven’t seen my best friends in two months and this is how they welcome me back home?”

The two women giggled like schoolgirls. They’ve always found joy in annoying and teasing you. It’s been like this since middle school. You’re just happy some things haven’t changed.

Wheein reached over and squeezed your arm fondly.

“Welcome back to Seoul, (Y/N).”

**~~~~**

“So, you didn’t go through with that blind date I had set up for you?”

You rolled your eyes. “No, I didn’t. Sorry, Jennie.”

The brunette on your phone screen huffed, a frustrated pout clear on her face. “(Y/N), something tells me you don’t want a boyfriend in the first place.”

“Oh, so you’re finally catching on.” You responded sarcastically. “But really, what’s with all you guys trying to pair me off? Are you trying to get rid of me or something?”

Jennie’s eyes widened. “No! That’s not it, (Y/N). We all just… We just want you to find someone that makes you happy, that’s all.”

You smiled. You knew they all just wanted you to be happy. You would want the same for them. You were happy to have such great friends.

“Have you heard from Hoseok lately?” Jennie asked, breaking the silence.

You nodded, instantly smiling. “He’s gonna be back in the city next week. I can’t wait to see him!”

Jennie smirked. “I know you said you were good friends, but that excitement tells me otherwise.”

You blinked. “What do you mean?”

“Well, it’s obvious, (Y/N).” Jennie began. “This past couple of years, you’ve had this… adoration for Hoseok. I know you guys grew up together, but it’s like you live and breathe for him sometimes.”

“I do not-”

“And whenever he comes up in conversation, you’re instantly smiling.” Jennie retorted. “It’s quite obvious you love him.”

You were silent for a few moments before sighing. “Is it that obvious?”

“Aha! You admit it!”

“Yes, Jennie. I admit it.” You took a deep breath. “I’m in love with Hoseok.”

Jennie squealed in excitement. “I knew it! Hyejin owes me twenty dollars now!” She looked so proud of herself, which made you chuckle.

“Now what do we do?” You shifted so you were sitting up.

“Well, now we have to get Hoseok to see just how head over heels he is for you and get you guys to the nearest chapel.”

“Jennie!”

“I’m kidding!” She fired back. “Well- about the chapel part. We still need Hoseok to fall for you.”

“Okay, when you have a plan, please let me know.”

“Oh, I will.” Jennie had a mischievous smile on her face. “I’ll call you tomorrow.”

“I’ll look forward to it, Jen.”

Once you hung up, the sound of the front door unlocking made you stand up and walk into the walkway, ready to greet the raven-haired man entering your apartment.

“Hobi~” You greeted your boyfriend with outstretched arms. “You’re home!”

Hoseok dropped his bags and engulfed you in a bear hug, planting a passionate kiss on your waiting lips. After a few moments, you separated, leading him to the couch.

“How was your day, my love?” He asked, pulling you so you were sitting on his lap.

“Boring.” You stated, running a hand through his hair. “Complete bland and pointless.”

“Aww, I’m sorry.” He said in a baby voice. “If I knew, I would have gotten an earlier flight.”

You snorted, pinching his cheeks in retaliation.

Without your or Hoseok’s friends know, you two have been dating for the past two years. It wasn’t like you were trying to hide it, it just never came up in conversation up until your video call with Jennie minutes before. You and Hoseok were very much in love, but not obvious enough to your friends. So, it’s become a little game for you two; see how long until the group realizes what’s been in front of them all along.

“Jennie found out about my crush on you.” You said, breaking the silence between you.

Hoseok’s brows shot up. “Finally? Huh, good for her.”

You nodded. “I told her you’re coming back next week and she’s trying to think of a plan to make you fall in love with me.”

Hoseok chuckled, pressing his face to your neck. “This will surely be a test of my acting skills.”

You rolled your eyes. “Me too, Hobi.”

“But until then,” Hoseok then picked you up bridal style and started walking into the bedroom.

“H-Hobi-”

“I haven’t seen you in three weeks, baby. Let me make it up to you~”

There are certain things your friends don’t really need to know just yet.


	9. Blind Date (Hwasa x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your friend sets you up on a blind date

You weren’t the type to take part in blind dates. 

You were a simple gal that lived in the city. You had an okay job and lived not too far from the city center, so it wasn’t like you were some social hermit. You didn’t go partying every night, but you indulged in a nice girls’ night from time to time. But after a year or so living comfortable single independently, your friends decided it was time for you to finally get out there and meet someone. At first, you came up with excuses whenever the topic of dating came up, but it wasn’t long until they stopped taking your bullshit and really started cracking down on you and your joke-of-a-dating history. But as I said, you were a simple gal that didn’t have to have a relationship to be happy.

But then again, it wouldn’t hurt.

So that’s how you finally caved in and agreed to a blind date.

Wheein (one of your neighbors that you managed to befriend) was the friend to arrange this meeting. According to her, you were meeting her best friend since middle school that seemed like a good match for you; similar music tastes, same intolerance for uneducated ignorance from the older generations, alike taste in food, even similar sleeping patterns. The way that Wheein was hyping this girl up was really piquing your interest. 

So, when the special night came, you were genuinely excited to meet Hyejin.

You decided to wear something appealing, but also comfortable; a loose thin-strapped black short dress, a jean jacket that hung from your elbows, and strappy black block-heeled sandals. Accessorized with a simple chain necklace and cute dangly earrings and your hair tied into a cute top-knot, your date look was complete. It was a simple look, but you were going on a simple date. Why dress up if you’re just meeting somewhere simple?

You stood outside the chosen restaurant; a family-owned diner that served the best comfort food in the city (in your opinion) and had a very comfortable atmosphere. A perfect place for a simple date. The chosen time for the meeting was seven-thirty, but you still showed up a few minutes early (“If you’re early, you’re never late”, your mother always says). Ten or so minutes passed and the familiar feeling of doubt start creeping up on you. Was this really a good idea? Why did you have to put so much choice in Wheein? How well did you really know Wheein? Well enough to know she wouldn’t set you up to be potentially kidnapped and sold into human trafficking? And just what were you getting yourself into?

Just as the idea of going home came to mind, your phone vibrated. Pulling it out, you saw it was Wheein.

**_W: Hyejin said she’ll be there in five. You there?_ **

Taking a deep breath, you texted back a response.

_Y: Yeah, I’m here. Getting p nervous. Are you sure this’ll be fun?_

**_W: You’ll be fine (Y/n)! I know Hyejin and I know you’re going to have so much fun! You might even fall in love by the end ;)_ **

_Y: Pfft yeah sure. But no really I don’t think this was a good idea_

**_W: Don’t go backing out now dude! You got all pretty and you told me you were looking forward to this meeting! Channel that excitement back and you’ll be fine._ **

**_W: She should be there any minute. Have fun!! <3_ **

Just then, a car pulled up to the curb. You took a step back just as the back door opened and a young woman stepped out. She was a little taller than you and had slightly-tanned skin. Her side-swept raven hair hung to her hips and a pair of gold round-frame black-lense sunglasses sat on the bridge of her nose. She wore a black lace-trimmed cami top, shredded acid-washed jeans, and simple black open-toed heels. She had a black purse with a gold chain strap hanging from her shoulder and her phone clutched in her hand. You couldn’t deny that she was beautiful, but you couldn’t be sure this was Hyejin. But whoever she was, she was surely dressed for some sort of date.

As the car pulled away from the curb, the stranger adjusted her bag and checked her phone for a few moments before turning toward the diner. But once she raised her head and noticed you, she jumped slightly in surprise.

“Sorry!” You said, raising a hand slightly. “I didn’t mean to scare you. I’m waiting for my date.”

The stranger chuckled and regained her bearings. “No, no. You’re alright. I was just preoccupied, is all.” She smiled at you. “Waiting for a date? You don’t happen to be (L/n) (Y/n), are you?”

Your eyes widened and you felt yourself blush. “Y-yeah, that’s me. And you’re Ahn Hyejin, right?”

The stranger nodded. “That’s me, but you can just call me ‘Hwasa’. It’s a pleasure to meet you. I’m sorry for making you wait.”

You shook your head. “No, it’s okay! I just got here not too long ago, so I haven’t been waiting long.”

It was strange, but once you actually met Hyejin, you started relaxing. Maybe it was because you weren’t being catfished or stood up and Wheein was true to her word? Whatever the case, that excitement you had the day before was slowly returning.

You motioned your hand towards the diner. “Shall we go in?” You asked.

“We shall,” Hwasa answered with a mischievous look. “I heard this place has really good comfort food.”

You walked over and pulled the door open, which made Hwasa give you a surprised look.

“What?” You asked, almost dumbfounded by her reaction.

“Other girls aren’t so polite these days, you know?” She rubbed the back of her neck, probably a little embarrassed. “I’m usually the one holding the door open.”

You couldn’t help but chuckle. “Hwasa, you’ll soon find out that I am not like other girls.”

Your comment caused you both to laugh as you entered the diner. The sound alerted the staff and a waitress came speed-walking over.

“Hello there-” She stopped when she saw you. “(Y/n)! What are you doin’ here on a Friday night?”

You calmed down from your laughing. “Hey, Minjoo. I’m just here with my-”

“Say no more.” Minjoo grabbed two menus and you followed her to a booth in the corner. “Your favorite spot. You’re lucky we have nobody here tonight. Everyone’s out clubbing and barbeque-ing while all our food gets cold and I get bored out of my skull.”

“Well, hopefully me and my date being here will be entertaining enough for you.”

Minjoo’s eyes widened and she grinned. “Date? (L/n) (Y/n) is on a date?”

“Why do you look so happy?” You asked, suddenly wary.

“That means I won the pool!” Minjoo squealed with joy.

You stared in disbelief at Minjoo. “You were betting on me getting a date?”

“Well honey, you know we love you and we want you to be happy, but it’s also entertaining betting money on when you actually say yes to a date.” She winked at you. “So by you being here on a date, I won the one hundred bucks put into the pool.”

You buried your embarrassingly-red face in your hands. “What the fuck, Minjoo?”

Minjoo patted your back comfortingly. “But hey, by helping me win, your meals are on the house. Anyways, what do you two lovely ladies want to drink?”

After ordering a cherry Coke for yourself and mineral water for Hwasa, Minjoo walked off, a new hop in her step. You sat back into the booth, in shock over the fact that the diner staff was betting on how long it would take for you to get a date.

“They must really like you here, huh?” Hwasa asked teasingly.

You groaned. “I think I come here too often. Can you believe they were betting money on me like this?”

Hwasa shrugged. “If it makes you feel better, I think Wheein was doing the same thing with your mutual friends. I think she lost.”

You shook your head and sighed, laying your hands on the table. “I wouldn’t be surprised.”

After a few moments of silence, Hwasa reached over and placed her hand over yours. You felt your face heat up at this. Looking up, you met her eyes. Her vibrant, twinkling, brown eyes.

“Why don’t you tell me about yourself, (Y/n)?”

So, you did.

And you didn’t stop.


	10. PR Stunt (Hwasa x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested from Tumblr!
> 
> (go follow me on tumblr at moonchezz.tumblr.com)

For the past year, you and Hwasa had been in a fake public relationship, a PR stunt agreed upon between your respective companies. While RBW had pretty good publicity thanks to the success of Mamamoo, your company was small and didn’t have any notoriety. So, when this idea was pitched, RBW only agreed to it as an obligation and out of respect. 

You didn’t mind the arrangement. You found Hwasa very attractive and it wasn’t like you could refuse in the first place. Your only concern was of how the public would react. Same-sex relationships were considered taboo in the K-Pop industry and were usually harassed non-stop until they either broke up or left the industry. And you were still quite unknown compared to Hwasa, so the last thing you wanted was to ruin your career before it really even started.

But by your surprise, the reaction of the public wasn’t that bad.

Sure, there were some people condemning you for being ‘dirty’ and ‘a bad influence’, but many Korean and international fans praised you and Hwasa for being ‘brave enough’ to announce your relationship. You became known as ‘Hwasa’s girlfriend’ all over social media and lots of MooMoos (Mamamoo’s fans) supported your music and acting. They were quick to come to your support if antis started harassing you for your relationship or just in general. As long as you were ‘dating’ their Hwasa, you were well loved and protected.

All this support surely made you feel guilty since the whole relationship was a fraud. But it wasn’t like you didn’t want to be with Hwasa. You honestly found her attractive and would love to actually go out with her, but you were sure she didn’t want anything to do with you outside of this arrangement. You honestly felt pretty conflicted between letting your heart indulge in the relationship or keep things professional and keep a distance.

But you weren’t the only one conflicted.

Hwasa had always been interested in you ever since you two met. She found you beautiful, funny, smart, and a great person to be around. Plus, the other Mamamoo members liked you too, so she knew she found a good one. A good thing about being in a fake relationship is that she could show you as much affection as she pleased and no one would question it. The only downside was the moment you two were alone, you’d push her away and keep your distance. It hurt her, but she didn’t show it. As far as you knew, Hwasa was acting all affectionate and lovey-dovey just to sell the relationship to the public, who was eating it all up. You two were the most followed couple in the industry, even more popular than HyunA and Dawn. 

But how long could you go on until business became personal?

This question came to mind when you noticed how much Hwasa was hanging out with Loco as of late. You didn’t know much about him, other than he was a fellow idol and Hwasa really wanted to collaborate with him. You didn’t give it much thought when she first told you about how her company was allowing the project, but you started to become uneasy once you started seeing less and less of her. 

The last straw was when she had to cancel on dinner for your ‘anniversary’. You had gone out of your way to spend the day cooking her favorite meal, bought her favorite drinks and flowers (hey, just because it was a fake relationship didn’t mean you could go all out), and even cleaned her apartment while she was at her agency. But the feeling of devastation and anger that formed in your chest when you read her text about how she had to cancel on dinner because she was hanging out with Loco was indescribable. All your hard work and she was gonna ditch you for some guy?

You didn’t move from your seat at the table for a long time, only getting up to clean off your makeup and changing out of your nice dress. As midnight ticked closer and closer, you were sure the food was dry and cold, which was almost enough to make you cry.

Finally, at about twelve-forty-seven, the familiar jingle of the door filled the silent apartment. You watched as Hwasa, bare-faced and dressed in a cropped shirt and sweats, came striding into the main area, only to freeze when she saw you.

“(Y/n)?” She asked in shock. “What are you doing here?”

“Waiting for you.” You answered sharply.

She looked at the microwave to check the time. “It’s almost one in the morning. You should have gone home hours ago.”

“But I made you this delicious meal.” You waved a hand toward the pot of chicken Baeksuk in front of you. “Too bad it had to go to waste.”

Hwasa frowned. “Where is this attitude coming from? I told you I wasn’t going to be home.”

“No, Hyejin.” You suddenly stood from your seat. “You ditched me for some guy after I slaved over a hot stove for this dinner and cleaned your apartment for you. If I knew you weren’t going to spend time with me on our anniversary, I wouldn’t have wasted my day!”

“Loco isn’t just some guy, (Y/n)!” Hwasa argued back, practically slamming her bag onto the kitchen counter. “I told you how much this collab means to me! I didn’t ask you to cook this dinner or clean this apartment. I don’t need you to pick up after me! I’m an adult and can take care of myself!”

“It’s not about you taking care of yourself! It’s called ‘doing a good thing for my girlfriend’!”

“This isn’t a real relationship, (Y/n)! You don’t have to do this stuff since we aren’t actually dating!”

“Easy for you to say! You’re not in love with your fake girlfriend!” 

The apartment suddenly became dead silent as what you just said sunk in. You were trembling in disbelief and couldn’t bring yourself to look at Hwasa. She on the other hand, couldn’t comprehend what you just said. It was basically what she was hoping to hear for months now but it almost felt too good to be true.

“(Y/n)...”

“I-I should go.” You attempted to stride past Hwasa, but she quickly grabbed your arm.

“Don’t go.” She said softly.

“But-”

Hwasa cut you off by pulling you towards her and pressing her lips to yours. You stiffened up but relaxed once you realized what was happening. You reached up and cupped her face while she hugged your hips against hers. The kiss was sweet and didn’t break until you were both pulling away for air. You two stood there for a few silent moments before Hwasa spoke up.

“I think you already could tell, but I love you too.” She pressed another kiss to your lips. “I’m sorry for neglecting you. And for letting your dinner go to waste.”

You chuckled. “I’m sure a little water and reheating it will save it.”

Hwasa gazed at you lovingly. “You’re too good for me, Jagi.”

And with that, with the help of some water and the stove, the Baeksuk was saved and the two of you had a nice one-in-the-morning dinner.

And a relationship that was much more than a PR stunt.


	11. Jealousy (Hwasa x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some Jealous Hwasa :)

“Unnie!”

Hyejin looked up from her phone and saw you walking over to her. She smiled at you, but it quickly dropped when she saw the good-looking young man walking with you.

Despite being together for two years now, Hyejin was still worried that someone could swoop in and steal you from her. You were one of the best things to ever happen to her and she didn’t want to lose you to anyone else. 

“(Y/n)!” Hyejin pulled you to her and pressed a greeting kiss to your lips, before wrapping her arms around your torso and holding you close.

You giggled at your girlfriend’s actions. She was always the more affectionate one in the relationship, which you didn’t mind since you always reciprocated her love. You appreciated how she found comfort in showing her love through physical affection while also adoring your way of showing love, through gifts and writing.

“Who is your friend?” Hyejin finally acknowledged the male you came with, who seemed to be slightly uncomfortable with her unshameful greeting to you.

“Oh, this is my friend Junghyuk.” You explained, linking an arm with his. “We went to middle school together!”

Junghyuk smiled politely and extended his hand. “It’s nice to meet you, Hyejin. (Y/n) told me a lot about you.”

Hyejin, suppressing the anger boiling within her from how you hung from the boy’s arm, forced a polite smile of her own and took his hand to shake. “I would assume she did, as I am her girlfriend after all.”

You frowned at her pointed tone, but Junghyuk didn’t seem to notice. He just smiled and nodded. Throughout the time of Junghyuk’s visit, you kept an eye on your girlfriend and hung onto her every word, seeing if she would say anything off-hand or rude. Wheein had told you of Hyejin’s possessiveness with her past partners if she ever felt threatened in the relationship, but you made it pretty clear that you wouldn’t leave her for anyone else. But maybe old habits don’t die so easily.

After about three hours, Junghyuk said it was time for him to leave. His farewell involved giving you a tight hug and shaking Hyejin’s hand respectively before seeing himself out. As you shut the door behind him, Hyejin plopped onto the couch with a huff. You chuckled at her as you came around the couch to stand in front of your girlfriend.

“You know,” You placed your hands on your hips. “Don’t think I didn’t see how you were giving Junghyuk the cold shoulder.”

Hyejin rolled her eyes. “I was just making sure he knew you were mine.”

“Hyejinnie, I told him you were my girlfriend prior to him coming over and he wanted to meet you because you were my girlfriend.”

Hyejin shrugged. “I don’t know how straight boys think, (Y/n). And besides, people change after middle school. You don’t know what’s going through his head.”

You groaned before plopping down beside your girlfriend, who immediately wrapped her arms around you and pulled you closer.

“You’re lucky I love you.” You grumbled into her shoulder.

Hyejin laughed out loud. “I am very lucky you love me.” 


	12. Beautiful (Mamamoo x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5th Member AU requested from Tumblr!

You were different from your members.

This was something you knew from the moment you joined RBW. You were American. A foreigner. You were used to a different environment and different social behavior. You were only able to get by thanks to your professionally-trained singing and your parents’ insistence that you learned Korean when you were younger. Without it, you would have been a lost cause. 

You managed to pass an audition and before you knew it, you were being added to RBW’s new girl group, Mamamoo. You liked your group members and they seemed really interested in you and were quite friendly. But it would seem that although you were all treated equally, there was something that they were better than you at and what you were all treated unequally about.

Weight.

Being from America, it wasn’t uncommon for people to be overweight or chubby. You had a vague idea of how most Asian people were brutal about diets and weren’t the most accepting of different body types. Living in Korea, you saw the same thin bodies everywhere you went. The only time you saw someone that was more ‘heavy-set’ was a middle-aged woman here and there. Being someone with a hearty diet and unable to resist fast food, you were what Koreans would consider ‘chubby’. The last time you weighed yourself, you were one-twenty-four, an average weight for a woman of your height and age. But that number was considered ‘heavy’- or to be quite blunt, ‘fat’- to the Korean public. The moment you entered your company, they immediately put you on a diet, which only left you in pain and constantly starving. But then again, it was the norm for the industry in Korea; if you were starving, you were beautiful.

It was some time after Mamamoo’s comeback with the song ‘HIP’. Your promotions had ended, which meant that you didn’t have to go on variety shows and perform until the next comeback or the next time the group appeared on a show. You had been living with Wheein for a few years now and you two were basically perfect for each other when it came to roommates. Currently, all the members were hanging out in Hwasa’s apartment, just having a relaxing night of pizza and a movie marathon. You were looking through comments on a video about Mamamoo’s most-recent performance of ‘HIP’ and couldn't help but notice that a lot of the comments were about you.

To be specific, your weight.

“(Y/n) should really lose some weight.” One comment read. “You can see her gut seeping out of her top! And her thighs jiggle when she dances! So gross!!”

“They should really kick her out.” Another said. “She can’t dance, can’t sing, and looks like a cow! Mamamoo should only have 4 members.”

There were plenty of comments just like those two, and each one was another knife in your heart. You loved the fans, but some of them could be so vicious! That was one of the bad things about the internet; you could be a faceless stranger and could say anything without being punished for it. You could be as vile and evil as you wanted and no one could do anything about it. Comments like these had a major effect on idols’ mental health and wellbeing, something people didn’t seem to understand. There’s a reason entertainment companies were pressing charges against hate commenters!

“Yah, (Y/n)-unnie!”

The sound of Hwasa’s voice snapped you from your thinking and made you look up from your phone.

“Y-Yeah, Hyejin?” You asked, a little shaken up.

“You still haven’t eaten, have you? There’s still a lot of pizza so you should eat before you get a stomachache.”

As if on cue, your stomach growled loudly. The sound made Hwasa smirk and the other members giggle while you blushed scarlet.

“I-I’m alright.” You said, turning back to your phone. “I need to lose weight anyway.”

“Since when did you care about your weight?” Solar asked from across the room.

“Since Manager Lee brought it to my attention that I was getting bigger.” You retorted.

“(Y/n), you never cared about diets before.” Moonbyul chimed in. “You’re always boasting about your high metabolism and how most of your weight was muscle. Now you wanna lose weight?”

“Yeah.” You started getting defensive. “Do I need to have a reason for wanting to change my lifestyle?”

Hwasa frowned. “Out of the blue when you had been really excited about this pizza last night? Yeah, you do.”

You rolled your eyes and stood from the couch. “Well, I suddenly don’t feel comfortable here. So, I’m just gonna go home.”

You managed to make it to the kitchen counter, bag in hand when Solar’s voice called out:

“Sit your ass back down and talk to us.”

You stopped. Solar never used that demanding tone. She was always joking and sweet. When you heard that voice, you knew she meant business.

Suddenly feeling small, you turned around, put your bag back on the counter, and walked back to where you were sitting originally.

“Now,” Solar flipped a piece of hair over her shoulder. “Why do you suddenly want to lose weight?”

“Because I’m getting heavy.” You said meekly.

“And who told you that?”

You hesitated but took a deep breath before responding. “The fans did. They’re calling me fat in the latest comeback videos.”

The air suddenly became uncomfortable. You were always picked on when it came to netizens and anti-fans. Solar got a fair share when she was on ‘We Got Married’ with Eric Nam and Hwasa was under some heat too for the same reason you were getting hate. But it was because you were a foreigner that it was coming on twice as bad, and there didn’t seem to be a way to stop it.

“They aren’t fans,” Hwasa said, sitting down next to you. “Moomoos love you for who you are. All those comments aren’t our Moomoos. They would never want to hurt you. Those commenters don’t know you or your struggles.”

“Hyejin’s right, (Y/n),” Moonbyul said, walking up to you with a piece of pizza on a paper plate. “You’re beautiful and don’t need to stop eating to show it. You show your beauty through your work and your personality. They’re just jealous that you’re living your life and they aren’t.”

“And besides.” Wheein piped up, sitting on the armrest to your left. “We wouldn’t be Mamamoo without you! Mamamoo needs all five of us to exist and if you’re gone, we aren’t a group.”

You felt tears well up in your eyes and you wiped them away.

“Thanks, girls.” You smiled. “I really needed to hear that. I promise I won’t try anything like that again.”

“There’s our (Y/n)!” Moonbyul chuckled as she gave you the pizza. “Now eat. I’m sure people in the States can hear your stomach by now.”

You laughed before taking a huge bite of the pizza, relishing its taste.

Yeah, no amount of hate comments is worth giving up pizza.


	13. The Trade (Solar x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> College/Roommate AU wth Solar

“And why do you want me to do your laundry?”

Yongsun frowned at your resistance. It was late on a Thursday night and she realized that she had no clean clothes for work the next day. But instead of doing it herself (since she was exhausted from that day’s work), she decided to try and rope you into doing it out of the kindness of your heart.

But it would seem that you had other plans in mind.

“I’m pretty tired from work, (Y/n),” Yongsun said, hoping to keep the conversation short. “And I’d really appreciate you helping me out.”

You folded your arms. “I have finals to study for, Yongsun. How do you expect me to focus on studying without worrying about the washer or the dryer going off?”

“I know, but I really need clothes for tomorrow. I’ll pay you back any way you want. I swear!”

You raised a brow with interest. “Anyway, I want?”

She nodded. “Anything for you to do my laundry tonight.”

You tapped your chin for a few moments. Endless ideas flooded through your mind. What would bring you the most satisfaction? Suddenly, the perfect idea popped into your head and you smirked.

“I’m gonna need you to go with me on that photography retreat next week.”

Solar immediately deflated at your answer. You knew she had that whole week off and while you’d be off in the mountains taking photos of rocks and animals, she’d be cruising along the beach for some (in her opinion) much-needed ‘me time’.

“Seriously, (Y/n)?” She groaned. “You know I’m taking that week off to go to the beach!”

You shrugged. “Sorry, ‘Sun. No retreat, no laundry.”

She groaned again, glaring weakly at you. You drove a hard bargain for just one load of laundry.

You snickered at her glare. “Fine, I’ll make the deal better for you. If you go on this retreat with me, I’ll do your laundry for the next two months. Sounds good?”

Yongsun quirked up at your suggestion. Now that was something she could get behind. You always knew how to cut trades that made both parties happy, especially when it came to favors and chores.

Finally, Yongsun huffed in defeat. “Fine. I’ll go on the trip with you.”

You grinned before turning toward the hamper of dirty laundry beside the washing machine. “Perfect. I’ll tell my advisor and send you all the info. Now, go relax while I get this started.”

Yongsun hummed in response before walking out of the laundry room and into her own room.

This was just a little price to pay for your otherworldly kindness. She knew you were only being you and did want to help her, but you also wanted to include her in your interests. She respected that.

Who knows? Maybe she’ll enjoy this retreat.


	14. The Dare (Wheein x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> College/Roommate AU with Wheein

How did you end up in this situation?

It was a normal Friday night. You were relaxing in your room, vibing to some Lo-Fi music and just spacing out when your roommates came barging in and dragging you kicking and screaming into the living room. So now, here you were; sitting amongst your roommates and mutual friends.

And why were you amongst these women?

Why, for a game of Truth Or Dare, of course!

It was Wheein, one of your roommates, who suggested it in the first place. A fun game the group of young women could partake in until it became boring. You personally hadn’t played Truth Or Dare since high school and- maybe it was because you weren’t in the exciting mindset- you honestly would rather do anything else than answer typical questions or do ridiculous dares. But, your friends insisted you’d play so you might as well try and make the most of it.

You were about forty-five minutes into the game when it was Momo’s turn. After hilariously failing her dare of eating six saltine crackers in a minute, she had that mischievous gleam in her eye that you were always wary of.

Especially when she was looking directly at you.

“Truth or dare, (Y/n)?” She asked innocently.

You hesitated for a heartbeat before responding with an unsure, “Dare”.

Momo’s smile seemed to widen in a way that reminded you of the Cheshire Cat. She scanned the circle of young women before stopping on someone. You followed her gaze and felt your heart stop.

Wheein.

Momo was looking at Wheein.

“I dare you to kiss Wheein on the cheek.” She said simply, making the brunette in question look up from her phone.

The circle seemed to become alive with squeals and laughter as everyone looked between you, Momo, and Wheein.

It was no secret that you had a thing for Wheein for a very long time. You, her, and your cousin Hyejin had been a power trio since middle school. It was Hyejin who introduced you two and you instantly fell for the older girl. Your ever-growing adoration for Wheein made attempts at dating in high school fail miserably, but they didn’t bother as much as the next guy. You were perfectly content of silently pining after your childhood friend for the rest of your life (or at least until you somehow gained the confidence to actually tell her how you felt about her).

That was, until this very moment.

You shrugged. Your relationship with Wheein was that casual same-sex friendship that included platonic physical affection. Hand-holding, hugs, kisses on the face (but not the mouth), that kind of stuff. You were more than okay with leaning over and giving your friend a quick peck on the cheek. The action was answered with ‘Ooo’s from the other girls, but you didn’t care. Just normal teasing from the group.

After using your turn to force Hyejin to tell a humiliating story from her childhood, the game continued on until late into the night. Before long, everyone was yawning and sluggish, ready to turn in and sleep off the chaos.

The sleeping arrangements were impromptu; Wheein offered her room to whoever wanted to sleep in a bed and three of your friends (including Momo) took her up on that offer. Now without a bed, you silently nudged Wheein towards your room. This wouldn’t be the first time you two had shared a bed and it most likely won’t be the last. She smiled sleepily and flopped onto your bed, making you laugh.

“Night, Wheezy.” You said, the childhood nickname you used earning you a kick in the thigh as you crawled under the covers.

Wheein didn’t say any kind of ‘goodnight’ back, but you assumed she was too tired to respond. After situating yourself, you waited for sleep to take you.

But a nudge in your back caused you to open your eyes.

Turning, you saw Wheein facing you, her arm tucked under her head and a look of trouble in her eyes. And it wasn’t the fun kind of trouble you were used to. Confused, you shifted to fully face her.

“What’s wrong?” You whispered.

“I’m sorry for dragging you into the game.” She said, her face scrunched in sadness. “It was pretty out of nowhere and I know you said you wanted to just relax and-”

You silenced Wheein by putting a hand on her cheek. Her eyes widened at the action and her face exploded in a deep red.

“It’s alright, Whee.” You reassured her, your thumb subconsciously caressing her face. “I was a little miffed, but at the end of the day, it was better than just laying around.” Your face turned a light shade of pink as you chuckled to yourself. “Actually, I’m kinda sad it ended.”

Wheein stared at you with wide eyes before your face curled into a playful smirk. “It doesn’t have to end.”

You blinked. “Everyone went to bed.”

The brunette sat up, causing your hand to drop. “If I recall correctly, it was my turn when the group stopped playing.” She beamed down at you. “The game isn’t over until I play my turn.”

You rolled your eyes, throwing your arm over your head. “Well, it looks like I am your unwilling partner then.”

Wheein giggled. “Don’t worry, it won’t be anything too intense. You don’t even have to leave the room.”

You scoffed under your breath. “Fine by me. Let ‘er rip, my friend.”

You felt the bed move slightly as Wheein adjusted her sitting position. “Truth or dare?”

You took a moment before answering. “Dare. I took way too many truths tonight.”

The laugh you were expecting didn’t come. After a few moments of silence, you moved your arm from over your eyes and came face-to-face with Wheein leaning over you, hands planted practically on both sides of your head. You couldn’t comprehend it and just stared blankly up at her.

“I dare you to kiss me, (Y/n).”

That got your attention. You shot up into a sitting position, causing her to push herself back to sit on her heels.

“W-what?” You choked out.

Wheein’s smirk only widened at your reaction. “Kiss me,” she repeated.

You just couldn’t comprehend the request. She wanted you to kiss her? On the lips? Does this mean that she liked you back? Or was she just looking for a quick thrill? Your mind was racing as you tried to speak, but only incoherent stammering came out. Wheein chuckled, giving you a few moments to calm down and get a grip on your thoughts.

“R-really?” You murmured. “You want to kiss me?”

She nodded. “And not just on the cheek. A real kiss.”

“But… why?”

Wheein’s eyes widened slightly as if she didn’t expect you to question it.

“I thought you…” Her voice trailed off and her face dropped.

You frowned. “You thought what?”

She shifted so she was sitting on the bed with a leg thrown over the edge and the other tucked underneath her. She didn’t answer you right away but became more and more visually troubled with each passing second.

“Oh.” She said sullenly. “Guess I was wrong then.”

“Wrong about what?” You urged.

“I thought you wanted to kiss me.” Her voice was small and regretful. “I thought we… You know… But, I guess no-”

“I do want to kiss you.”

Both of yours and Wheein’s eyes widened at your sudden confession. You didn’t realize you said it until it was too late, but didn’t regret it. You’ve been holding on to these feelings for too long. She needed to know how you felt.

Not letting her respond, you leaned forward and planted your lips over Wheein’s, propping yourself up on your palms. She stiffened for a few moments before you felt her hands cup your face and she started to kiss back. After a minute or so, you pulled away panting.

Wheein’s face was red, but she was staring at you with wonder in her eyes. You couldn’t help but feel giddy that you finally got to kiss your long-time crush. It was almost as if the weight of the universe was lifted off your shoulders.

“H-How was that?” You asked, suddenly shy.

Wheein blinked before the playful smirk reappeared on her face. “I don’t know. I might need a few more kisses to give you an answer.”

Her response caused both of you to burst out in laughter. Before long, you laid back down and tried to go to sleep, now wrapped up in each other’s arms, your game of Truth or Dare now put to an end.


	15. Idiots (Suga x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hybrid AU with Cat!Suga

“We need to break up.”

You stared blankly at the wall in front of you, your book laying open and forgotten on the table. Behind you was Yoongi, your cat-hybrid boyfriend of two years. He had barely been home an hour before coming up to you and stating that shattering phrase. At his statement, you froze in place but didn’t make a sound. You didn’t do anything in reaction to what he said.

That was what scared Yoongi.

For the past two years, you two have been happy and so in love. He was a blunt and socially awkward loner, while you were a sweet and friendly people-pleaser. But you two managed to find lots of things in common and became very close before Yoongi asked you out. Ever since, you two were inseparable. You were able to soothe Yoongi’s short temper, and Yoongi helped you grow a thick skin and point out signs of people using you for granted. You two even shared mutual friends of hybrids and non-hybrids. Everything was perfect.

Well, almost everything.

There were some people who didn’t believe in equal rights for hybrids and non-hybrids. There were non-hybrids who believed that hybrids were just glorified pets who should be treated like the animals they shared genes with, while there were hybrids who believed they were better than non-hybrids because of their unique genes and they should be able to do whatever they want as ‘compensation’ for the decades of horrible treatment they’ve been put through. This led to couples like you and Yoongi being harassed and ridiculed for your choice in partner. You weren’t a stranger to the horrible treatment. Before you started dating, you know Yoongi was bullied just for the fact he was a hybrid, something he had no control over. Even your other hybrid friends were being treated poorly because of their genes.

‘It’s not their fault!’ You would say to reason with the harassers. ‘You have no right to hurt someone for something they can’t control!’

But, your pleads fell on deaf ears, and the abuse and discrimination continued.

Two years of watching you get hurt and harassed was what led to Yoongi making this rash decision. It was to protect you, he told himself. He didn’t want you to come home with dirty clothes or ruined bags anymore. He didn’t want you quietly sobbing in the bathroom or next to him in bed late at night anymore. He didn’t want you to hurt just because you were dating him. He wanted you to be happy, even if it meant he had to break up with you. You deserved to be with someone who wouldn’t cause you pain. He loved you too much to watch you hurt while he didn’t know how to help you.

“(Y/n)?” Yoongi spoke, breaking the unbearable silence between you. “Did you hear me?”

“Yes.” Your voice came out flat and empty. “I did.”

“Okay.” Yoongi sniffed, his eyes trailing to the side. “Well, I know our lease expires next month so I’ll just move to the-”

“No.”

Yoongi was caught off guard by how you sharply cut him off like that. He stopped and turned back to you. Still sitting at the table with your back to him.

“What?”

That’s when you slowly rose from your seat and turned around. Your face was still stoic, no sign of rage or sorrow. Stone cold.

“We’re not breaking up.” You said calmly.

Yoongi frowned, clenching his hands. “That’s not for you to decide. I want to break up.”

“Why?” You slipped your hand into your pockets, nonchalant in stance which made Yoongi’s blood boil.

“Because this relationship isn’t working out.”

“In what way?”

Yoongi gritted his teeth. “We aren’t compatible. We need to see other people.”

“And who told you that?”

Your constant questions and calm demeanor was almost too much for Yoongi to handle. Couldn’t you see he was doing this for you to be happy? And why weren’t you reacting how he knew you would be? Where were your tears? Your screaming? Your anger? How could you be so stoic and calm while he was on the verge of losing his mind?

“Yoongi.” You took a step forward, your hands now planting on your hips. “I know you don’t actually want to break up.”

“Yes I do.” He retorted.

“Uh huh.” You raised an eyebrow. “How about you drop the bullshit and tell me what’s really bothering you?”

“What’s bothering me is that you aren’t taking this seriously.”

“Yoongi, if you really wanted to break up, you wouldn’t have been all cuddly and lovey-dovey on me this morning. So, something must have happened while you were at class today to make you come home and decide to throw two years of a relationship away with no second thought.”

Yoongi stopped. He really didn’t think this through. All he thought was that you’d be screaming and crying for him to change his mind before you’d pack a bag of clothes and storm out to a friend’s house for the night. But this, this was the last thing he thought would happen. You were adamant in stopping his wishes. You were setting in your heels and you weren’t budging. 

Another thing he loved about you.

“Alright, fine!” Yoongi yelled, running frustrated hands through his hair. “I just- I know you’re sad all the time, (Y/n)!”

You blinked, your chill demeanor breaking. “What?”

“I know you cry at night because of the shit people do to you ‘cause you’re dating me! I know you get yelled at and spat on and shoved and get your shit stolen and ruined and I know it’s all because of me! That’s why I wanted to break up! I want it to stop, but I know it won’t because you’re with me!” He plopped down on the couch. “You should just go and be with some non-hybrid and not deal with my bullshit anymore.”

You were stunned. He wanted to break up to… make you happy? That would be the last thing to make you happy! You’d be destroyed if he left. You wouldn’t know how to function or live without Yoongi. He had become your biggest supporter, your backbone, your one and only. You weren’t going to let him go anytime soon, but you understood why he was trying to leave. He saw you were hurting and thought he was the source of the pain. He cared so much that he was willing to leave in order to make you happy.

“Yoongi,” You stood right in front of him. “Breaking up with me wouldn’t make me happy. Far from it. It would utterly destroy me if you left out of the blue and I couldn’t stop it. You are the reason I put up with that shit. I don’t care what people have to say about me loving you, because that’s not what matters. What matters is that we love each other and have each other above all else.” You sat on the couch next to him, resting your head on his shoulder. “To be honest, I didn’t know how to tell you. I didn’t want to worry you with my feelings, but now I know not telling you made you worry even more. I know you’re trying to do the right thing, but the right thing is for you to stay and not give up. I love you. That’s all that matters, isn’t it?”

Silence came over the apartment for a minute or two before Yoongi wrapped his arms around you and pulled you into his lap.

“I guess that is all that matters.” He murmured into your shoulder. “I’m sorry for trying to break up.”

You smiled and ran your fingers through his hair. “I know you meant well, but you’re an idiot for trying that stunt.”

He snorted. “That makes you an idiot for loving me.”

You shared a laugh before settling into a comfortable silence. There was still much to talk about, but that could wait. Right now, you two needed to be close.

Like two idiots in love.


	16. One of Those Nights (Jihyo x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is having a bad night. Jihyo comes to help.

It was just one of those nights where you didn’t feel your best. Two in the morning and you still were wide awake, your mind going a mile-a-minute with no stopping anytime soon. Tonight wasn’t a special night, but what was keeping you up was something you hadn’t thought about in a while.

You were lonely.

So very lonely.

You didn’t live alone. You had three other roommates and they made your living experience better than if you were by yourself. You also had a strong group of friends and were never left out whenever they made plans. The group chat was always booming with new information and jokes, constantly making you laugh.

So, how could you be lonely?

Well, you didn’t date much. It wasn’t like you weren’t trying; you were active on dating apps, participated in speed dating nights at the local bar, and even went on blind dates set up by your friends. No matter what, no matter how well you thought the date went, you struck out and never got a second date. After the first three times, you started to doubt yourself and became distancing from the dating scene. Instead, you went out more with friends and subconsciously put yourself out there for people to approach you. If you were failing when you took the lead, why not let fate have it’s way with you and let someone else lead you? Well, that didn’t work either and it just made you feel silly when you realized how over-the-top you looked one night before going out. So, you wiped off the makeup and made up an excuse as to why you couldn’t go out. 

And you kept up the excuses for about a week now.

The sound of knocking at your bedroom door snapped you from your thoughts. You immediately sat up, pulling the sheets over your chest (despite wearing a long shirt and pajama pants).

“W-Who’s there?” You called out, your voice hoarse and shaky.

“It’s Jihyo.” A voice came from the other side of the door. “I heard you crying and wanted to come check on you. Can I come in?”

You raised a hand to your face and sure enough, your cheek was wet. You didn’t realize you were crying. How long have you been? And what was Jihyo doing staying up this late? Or were you crying so loud that it woke her up?

“Y-Yeah.” You answered. “You can come in.”

The door swung open almost immediately after your response and in walked the blonde girl. She closed it quietly behind her and quickly made her way to your bedside.

“Are you okay?” She asked, looking you over worriedly. “I hear crying and though you might have been having a nightmare.”

You smiled sheepishly, wiping your face. “No, I wasn’t. I haven’t gone to sleep yet, actually.”

“What?” Jihyo cried out in shock. “It’s already three! What could be keeping you up?”

You were about to respond when you suddenly became choked up. Her question seemed to trigger another onslaught of tears and made your tongue go numb. The only sound you made was a choked sob before you buried your face in your hands. Jihyo sat there quietly for a few moments before gently pulling you to her chest, holding you as you cried. As you wept out your sorrow, she rubbed your back soothingly. She didn’t have to say anything, and you were grateful for her comfort in that moment. Once you quieted down, you sat back up.

“Sorry about that.” You said with an embarrassed laugh as you wiped your face again.

Jihyo shook her head. “Don’t apologize. It’s good to let it all out so that it doesn’t bottle up.”

“Yeah.” You rubbed your hands together. “It’s just been… One of those nights, you know? Where you just feel lonely for no reason?”

Jihyo smiled. “I get it. Is there anything I can do to help?”

You thought for a moment before looking up at the blonde girl shyly.

“Could you maybe… stay for the night?”

Jihyo’s face turned red and you immediately started to backtrack.

“I-I mean you don’t have to but I just don’t want to be alone and-”

Jihyo placed a hand over yours, silencing your stammering.

“I’ll stay.” She said. “If it helps you sleep, I’ll stay.”

You smiled and shifted over to the left side of the bed, allowing Jihyo to crawl under the sheets. Before long you two were laying back in the dark room, staring up at the ceiling fan spinning around and around.

“Thanks, Jihyo.” You said softly. “I really appreciate your help.”

“Don’t worry about it, (Y/n).” She replied. “This loneliness won’t last for long.”

You hummed, already starting to feel sleepy. Before long, your eyes became heavy and you were drifting off to a blissful sleep.

“Goodnight, Jihyo.”

“Goodnight, (Y/n).”


	17. First Date (Suga x Fem!Reader)

It was an average Saturday night. Streets were bustling with adults on their ways to bars and clubs while the younger generations conjugated at malls and parks, all trying to waste their night after the busy week.

You, on the other hand, were still locked up in your apartment. But instead of curling up on the couch with ice cream and Rom-Coms, you were getting dolled up for a date.

Yes, you heard that right.  _ A date _ .

You somehow allowed yourself to make plans with Min Yoongi, the piano teacher who lived on the floor above you. You’ve known each other since you and a team of mutual friends helped him move in two years ago. Ever since, you’d come by whenever you found the time and the two of you became as friendly as upstairs/downstairs neighbors could be. You found Yoongi’s aloof character intriguing since you had been blessed- or cursed, depending on the circumstances- with the gift of having a bright aura that just drew people in. This aura and your mutual friends were what pushed Yoongi to open up to you somewhat and allow the two of you to become better acquainted. You wouldn’t say you were friends yet, but were on the steady path in becoming so.

But it would seem that path was changing.

After a generous amount of hairspray, you finished working on your hair. It was a simple but elegant updo that pulled your hair out of your face and out of the way. The simplicity of the style went superb with your chosen outfit for the night; a wine-red wrap dress with elbow-length sleeves that stopped two inches above your knees and knee-high black heeled boots. Along with this outfit you decided on a simple gold-chain necklace, a few bangles on the left wrist, and a couple rings on the right hand. Nothing flashy, but nothing too plain. It was your first date in a while, so you wanted to make a good impression.

By the time you finished your makeup, the doorbell rang. With your heart now beating a mile a minute, you grabbed your purse and opened the door. The sight of Yoongi in a loose black-and-gold collared shirt, black pants, and dress shoes. His silver hair that was fluffy and long the day prior, was now short and clean, as though he had gotten it cut just that day. The idea of him getting a haircut just for a date with you did nothing to calm your racing heart.

“Hey.” Yoongi spoke, breaking you from your thoughts. “You look nice.”

Your face turned red and you smiled. “Thanks.” You responded, slightly stammering. “So do you.”

The faintest of smirks appeared on Yoongi’s face before he extended his hand towards the hallway. “Let’s go. Don’t want to waste time when there's things to go do.”

You nodded before stepping out into the hall, closing and locking the front door behind you. You followed him out of the building and down to the garage. After another minute or so of walking, you stopped in front of a black Mercedes. Yoongi held the passenger door open for you as you got into the car before closing the door and coming around to get into the driver seat. After settling into the seat he looked over at you.

“Ready?” He asked.

You grinned. “Let’s do it.”

And with that, Yoongi started the car and pulled out of the garage, driving off toward whatever he had planned for your night.


End file.
